Yasui Katai
}} Yasui Katai, the Super High School Level Stage Performer, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Katai grew up in a stable average income family and went to what seemed to be a completely ordinary school to him. But he always did crave attention. One day after he was old enough he saw a stage production and thought he would give it a try if he ever had the chance to participate which he knew would happen. It started off as simple as a school play when someone who just so happened to own a stage production took notice of him. He was offered a small part time position and assured that he wouldn’t be doing anything he wasn’t legally old enough to do. Of course he accepted it. He enjoyed it for a variety of reasons such as the attention and promise but he mainly desired to entertain and tell a story. He spent a short time there and during the time he learned about acting as well as backstage production, but more people started to notice him and the little stage production became more ambitious with a larger audience. He didn’t really notice between his increasingly hectic life but by that point he was pretty much considered to be a rising star. More famous productions offered him better positions and tried to get him to perform for them both on stage and behind a camera. He ultimately stuck with the stage because he felt it was more of an experience for the audience but he did choose one of them. It wasn’t long after that that he was accepted into Hope’s Peak’s Hokkaido branch. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Yasui Katai was created because the creator wanted to make someone flashy, capable of climbing and acting, and otherwise someone who can throw a curveball to the class and try to keep their mood up. Besides that, it would allow the creator to fit in movie references as needed. Originally he was a stage hand but this was changed because a Stage Performer is more encompassing and fit the class better. Appearance Katai is an average sized individual for his age with what some say is the “perfect” build. He has an average muscle tone and his skin tone is a slightly tanned shade of white. His eye color is a vivid light brown and his hair is a bright carnelian red. His hair is somewhat longer than normal going halfway down his head, but it is well kept and the top is combed to his left leaving the rest to hang to the right and left of his head as well as behind his face. Katai’s uniform involves a grey sweater vest bearing the school emblem on it in gold. Underneath that he wears a white t-shirt. On top of that, he wears a dark red blazer jacket which is often keeps unbuttoned as well as a black tie. The jacket itself has golden buttons as well as gold rims along the lapel. Katai often wears a golden brooch to the right of his chest that looks like five successive shooting stars. For pants he wears dark blue jeans that go down to his ankles. His socks are black and go up past the jeans but not far. His shoes are red and black patterned sneakers. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, red gloves and red rimmed snow goggles. Personality Katai is very much a social person who loves to get attention from others. Sometimes this is to a reckless degree. However, most of the attention he craves is from people actually knowing him rather than just being in front of a huge crowd though he certainly does enjoy the latter. He never for a moment considers himself better than anyone else. He is also a hot blooded individual. Of all the members of the class, he is the easiest to make angry and he can be capable of violence. On rare occasions, he will try to intimidate others but he usually doesn’t because he would rather make friends than enemies. He also usually shows restraint in this regard. Another important thing about Katai is that he has a crippling case of pyrophobia. When triggered, he usually panics and acts drastic. He has no idea why he is afraid of fire but he thinks it may be a repressed memory even if he can’t recall ever being in a bad situation involving fire. He loves his talent and everything to do with it. He sees it as a ticket to fame and fortune which and he doesn’t have any problem with having it. But he also sees it as a way of telling a story to other people and that is why he enjoys it. His first play was a romanticized version of the renaissance and ever since historical plays have become his favorite type of play to perform with only crime related plays as a close second. Whenever he has a role, He takes the role with utmost seriousness and tends to get lost in character on a few different occasions. Usually when he knows he will need to perform a role or under times of intense stress with the exception of fear. He can be somewhat reckless at times and he is the most likely of his classmates to go on a spending spree despite the fact that he actually doesn’t have a much money due to past spending sprees. But he is also more intelligent than he lets on and has proven himself capable of self control whenever he notices something needs to be controlled. At the very least, he knows when to stop every time. Other times, he can be surprisingly subdued and focused on details to make sure he doesn’t mess up. Abilities Super High School Level Stage Performer Katai is capable of anything from scenes to entire plays and recreating them with perfection whether by operating behind the scenes or pretending to be their character. However, he is capable of more than just acting on stage. He can memorize other people’s acts and mannerisms down to the most minute detail and mimic them, he can completely alter his appearance given time, and he can mask his emotions with almost complete perfection under ideal circumstances. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Entertainment-based Talents Category:Talent: Stage Performer